Debts Repaid
by Shogun773
Summary: A Gears of War Story and it includes OC/Sam and Marcus/Anya Rated M for Language Sexual content and themes.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A.N. This is my first fan fic so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated and please rate and review. Without further ado here is Debts Repaid.

"Hey Marcus, we ever goanna get back to port Farall? said Dom. "After this patrol" Marcus replied. " Hey Guys! look over there!" said Sam pointing to a point in the road. A gear is thundering down the street pausing only to fire behind him in his sprint. " We need to help him he's a gear." Dom stated. "Let's get down there Delta!" Marcus yelled out. Delta mobilized and started firing at the advancing Locust. "Hey help me out here! Augh!" The unknown gear just took a bullet to the chest and started to scramble away being shot again in the process. He went behind a destroyed building which had the north facing wall taken out and stopped. Sam then after killing three locust drones, their entrails covering the ground ran behind the building for cover from a Boomer. "Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the gear sitting in a spreading pool of blood. "Anya I need your help! he's injured!" Sam managed to yell over the constant explosions and gunfire. The last thing the gear saw before passing out from blood loss was Sam looming over him trying to stem the flow of blood from him.

"Ughhh" The gear said waking up putting a hand to his side only to find himself in a hospital bed drugged and bandaged. "How the hell are you up! The sedative should have lasted longer than that!" Doc Hayman walked in to the room angrier than a storm and pulled out a bag and attached it to an IV and said "Good night" with a smile that was almost a grimace before the gear was pulled back down by the tendrils of sleep. Two hours later the gear woke up and saw the same woman who saved his life. "Who are you?, Where am I? The gear choked out his voice hoarse attempting to sit up. "Woah woah woah" Sam said putting a hand out to stop him. "You'll hurt yourself. I'm Samantha Byrne and you are in the Port Farall medical facility." "And who are you if I may ask?" The Gear, 5'11 with steel blue, almost gray eyes and jet black hair said " Gavin, my name is Gavin." " Alright Gavin what happened out there?" Sam started to question Gavin of where he was and to see if he was mentally okay. " I was able to climb out of an Emergence hole as the Hollows were flooded and I can't fucking believe we did that. After my squad and I climbed out, we were ambushed. Hell, Everyone died my squad is dead and I couldn't do fucking anything! I was on the run from the locust and ran into you and Delta. You know I've heard of Delta and would normally be stoked if I wasn't Bleeding out." " Ha ha very funny are you okay?" Sam saw Gavin start to sway in his half sitting half laying position. "Yeah, I'm fine can I have morphine by any chance?" Gavin said with his teeth grit. "Doc Hayman! He needs some Morphine. He's in pain." Sam half yelled down the hall way outside the room. Doc Hayman burst into the room and told Gavin to be still as she injected a sizeable amount of morphine into him. "Ah much better." Gavin said with a slight chuckle as he fully laid down. " I will check back in later." Sam said getting up from her chair and walking outside. _''She's kind of hot." _Gavin thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. If you are reading this story, thank you and I'm sorry for my shitty first chapter and I am trying to get better at this please don't murder the noob... Anyways, R&R and tell your friends! not really.

_Ow shit this hurts. _This is all I could think as I tried to stand out of my hospital bed. In my limbo of unconsciousness and wakefulness, someone, I don't know who told me to get to the command building and talk to Hoffman. Some shit about "Reinitiating" or something. I am on my second day without meds and it hurts like a bitch. I finally get up and try to hobble over to some coffee somewhere. I find Anya walking with a cup of the prized liquid I was searching for. " Anya, where did you get..." "Coffee? it is in the operations and command building district." Anya interrupted, I nod a silent thanks and walk with confidence to the other side of the port. I find the coffee maker and while wondering where we salvaged it, poured a cup. I take sips as I walk briskly to the office marked "HOFFMAN" on branded iron. Before I can knock I hear a voice on the other side saying "Come in" I damn near jumped a foot in the air! I grumble something incoherent as I open the door and come inside the office. Hoffman points to stripped down wooden chair, it may have been a nice chair once but nonetheless I sit. After 2 and a half grueling hours I was allowed to leave, finding Delta squad outside. "Hello everyone." I say out of instinct and respect. For reasons that I still don't understand, everyone stopped their conversations and I was in the spotlight. "I see that you survived Hoffman, good start." "Shut up Baird." Dom and Baird slightly argued for another few seconds before Marcus broke it up. It seems that just a grunt can make the world come to a standstill. I guess that's a way to gauge his place in pecking order. Sam almost seemed to be tagging along in a sense. I had a feeling that being here after my "appointment" wasn't a coincidence but I shoved that to a back recess of my mind."SO, what are we doing for lunch I am feeling that the food here is at least slightly better than the hospital's? I decided to make a small attempt to break the air of silence. Sam spoke first," The Mess Hall is across the courtyard, I guess we all could go." The squad made a silent approval and we walked to the Mess not too quickly or slowly but slow enough to where I was able to see the finer points of the port. We passed through the ops center and picked up Anya but as we left I swear I see a glint outside the window. "DOWN!" I scream just as the pane of glass that was the window shattered. Some private whom came with a recon report dropped silently with a bloody pulp of a head. I shove Dom and in turn Sam as he fell and I jumped back, another shot whizzed through where my head was previously. Marcus suddenly pops up with a Boltok, don't know where it came from and fires and supposedly hits the Sniper as he motions his hand for everyone to stand. "What the fuck was that!" I shout out without containing myself," Who was that?" I continued. "Stranded" was all Marcus growled out with anger seeing the dead Gear. I stand and struggle as I notice I almost ripped the stitches in my chest. I walk over to the window and see a dead human, not Locust in a pool of blood. I start walking out the door, taking a Lancer from a helmeted Gear, ignoring his protests and walk to the rock where the stranded took aim from. "Worthless piece of shit" I grumble before firing a small burst in his back as a confirmation that he was dead, then after looting him of a Longshot I claimed for my own, walk back to the port being met with what seems to be a hundred people although it couldn't be more than thirty. I give the gear his Lancer and then face the music. I hear Sam thanking me and Dom saying something but my vision is going grey at the edges. I find a common bunking area, slump against the wall cradling my Longshot, and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Been very busy. Oh btw being single sucks . Anyways, here's chapter 3. I feel like an asshole for not updating.

I woke up lying face down on one of the bunks in the common room. I start to get up, only to feel pain lash at my side. I open my eyes and look to see that I have ripped a couple of stiches in my side._ Well that's just F-U-C-K-I-N-G fantastic!_ I guess that I _could_ fix it, but I need something for the pain. Hmmmmm… Hard Liquor! I rummage around in my limited personal belongings and find a half full bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. I fill one to the brim and slam it. Now, as speed is of the essence, I quickly open the wound a tad and mend the stiches. I almost black out but pull through. I get up, almost tripping over the looted longshot, pick it up, and leave the room. As I walk through the halls I hear a low sound turn into a high pitched wail- a siren. I instinctively sprint to the barracks and grab my armor and gun and get ready for a fight. Through the commotion and noise, I am able to pick out Marcus and thus, Delta. I yell, "Hey! Wait up!" I see Cole motion to the driver to stop as I jump into the vehicle. " Little bit late to the party?" "You're Welcome anytime" Cole and I said off of each other. I say "So, what's going on that we need to be scrambled for." The answer was short and sweet, stranded. There are bomb threats and a few squads, if you will of stranded. The car parks sooner than I expect and everyone piles out and spreads out."Bryne, Gavin, you've got that plateau." "Understood." Was my reply as Sam and I moved to the plateau. We walk and I attempt to break the ice with her, "So, how have you been?"" Fine. You?" was her reply ."Fine, Fine, except for you know, the bullet wounds and things." I swear I see her smirk as we reach the top and get a really nice view of the surrounding area. I hear a rustling sound, disregard it as wind and hear a faint beeping pulse, rhythmic beep beep beep. "MOVE!" I scream as I half shield and shove Sam off of the ground as it explodes. For a second, just one, I can't tell which way is up. That all stops when I hit the ground, bounce with Sam leaving my grasp, and slam into the earth. Everything is ringing and seems slower, I feel numb. I see Sam face down and think the worst, until I see Cole pick her up and she regains composure but looks at me with a look of absolute horror. _What? _I then look down and see the ever spreading pool of blood around me. I must've taken some shrapnel or something._ Better me than her._ I feel no pain, huh this is what shock feels like. I still see as I am attempted to be stood up, only to fall down again. I end up being helped by Dom and I think Cole, things are getting blurry. A plume of dirt shoots up in front of us, then another, and another. _We're being shot at!_ Sam and Marcus return fire and I start to be dragged more than being helped to walk. I feel really tired but I can't let myself sleep, you know what will happen. Cole and Dom set me down against a large rock with a snub and help out Marcus. I then to my horror, coughed up blood and opened any healing wounds. Dom comes over and starts to preform first aid to me so I won't die here and now. I know things are bad when I can see Dom wince and give me a reassuring look. These next few seconds or minutes seemed to blur together as pressure was put on the wound and I struggled to stay alive. The easy way out was right here, why won't I take it? _You already know the answer to that question Gavin._ All of the sudden Delta sees that I don't even have the strength to keep standing. " Leave me, go" I manage to struggle out with some of my dwindling supply of energy. " Not a bloody chance in hell." Sam says and motions Cole over to pick me up in a fireman's carry. He lifts me as if I weighed no more than a book despite the fact that I must weigh, in armor, near 400 pounds. I slump against him and I feel really cold as in colder than normal, as it is the beginning of winter. Cole is told to run to base as fast as he can and get me help. This is like asking a bee to make honey, it's natural. Cole starts running and when he starts running he RUNS. It seemed that in about the same length as in the car ride, I saw the familiar buildings of Port Farall. I am turned to where I can see the rest of Delta running to catch up. I barely feel being transferred to a stretcher and into an OR.

- Why, why did he save me of all people why me? He may be dead now and it's my fault! I wait impatiently as I am checked for injuries and get a clean bill of health, save a few bruises. "Sam, are you alright?" Dom asks. " I'm fine Dom okay? I'm fine." The second "I'm fine" was probably for herself more than anyone. Just one question lurks in her mind, why me?


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I need reviews as they are food for authors (fact) this is FTL Faster than Light update! Review please? (Insert puppy face)

Chapter 4

My thoughts are completely disjointed as I am wheeled through a set of double doors with Dom at my side helping with keeping my ravaged side from falling apart. When the bomb went off, shrapnel was flung into my left side and the bullet wounds were ripped open and fresh. I could see the red O.R. sign down the hall. "Dom" I managed to get out over grunts of pain, "Yeah buddy?" was his response. _Oh my god I'm going to die!_ Was my first thought but shoved it away and choked out "If I die and she lives, tell her, ack, tell her to not waste it." As I finish saying this the doors open and I fall limp against the stretcher and black out.

OoOoOoOo

Dom stumbles out of the infirmary covered in blood and I need to ask him about Gavin. I just need to and feel grief that he may die because I wasn't really paying attention. "Dom, what happened? How is he? Is he alive?" I asked in frenzy, embarrassed. "Sam, sit down." Dom says motioning to a bench near the courtyard. "Honestly he is pretty messed up. The explosion sent shrapnel into him and his bullet wounds were opened and he has lost quite a bit of blood. The doctors are unsure of his chances of survival," "Oh god." I manage to choke out trying to hold back tears. "Sam you should go to bed and try to get some sleep, it's late." I nod and stand numbly as I walk to my quarters get into my bed and fall asleep.

Fast forward 1 week A.N. Sorry, has to be done as nothing would happen really if I kept writing for that one week :/

I hear a familiar accented voice arguing with the nurse about me needing rest and her visiting. This is funny to me for some reason, hilarious even. The door opens and I am greeted by the body that I have grown to enjoy visiting. "Hey Gavin." "What's up Sam?" We got to a first name basis a few days ago. "The doctors say you get out today." I reply with "Oh joy, on what conditions?" "You must check in once a day for examination to see if you are healing." "Great." I say getting up and grabbing my jacket as winter has hit, hard. We walk out the door and I can't help myself and scream "FREEDOM! YES!" This cracked Sam up and she laughed to the point of almost crying. Strangely I liked that sound. We walk to the barracks and I see the rest of Delta and greet them as I have been out of action for a few days. We walk to get a bite to eat and as we do this, Baird decides to be a dick and attempts to trip me. This attempt succeeds but as I fall, my arms flail and Sam is knocked down on top of me. We land in a very compromising position with me on my back and her facing me, with her… ahem… ample breasts pushed against me. Baird laughs his ass off and I make a mental note to kick his ass later. Sam gets up with a light, almost unnoticeable blush. Fuck all, I spring up and run outside the gates and just keep going.

OoOoOoOo

"Great Fucking going Baird! Just great!" I yell, enraged. "Now he's bloody well left us and ran." Baird attempts to defend himself by saying "I didn't know that he would run off like that!" He shouldn't have done it in the first fucking place. I turn on my heel and walk through the falling sheets of cold wet snow. "Where are you going?" "To find him."

OoOoOoOo

I walk with my hands in my jacket aimlessly. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I think about Sam and I get happy for some reason. You are falling for her you fucktard. Everything is making sense and I'm okay with things. The one thing I'm not okay with is the cold. I look around for shelter and find a cave and it looks very welcoming. I get to the opening but I instinctively turn and see a figure trudging in my direction. Sam. I start to run out to her and meet her halfway. "What are you doing out here?" I ask and she replies with "I should be asking the same of you." "Come on there's a cave over there." "Alright." We walk to the mouth of the cave and go inside and it feels a lot warmer than outside. I walk to the edge of the cave and try to start a fire. My lighter catches on the third try and I light some spare tinder from my pocket. "So what was that out there?" Sam implores as I am tending to the fire. "Um, I don't know" I say trying to dodge the question. I look up and almost jump as Sam is inches from my face. "Oh, I think there's something more than that." She says in almost a silky voice. This alone had me feeling all sort of emotions but I had to control myself. I get up and walk a few feet away from the fire and felt the need to talk. "What are we?" I say without restraint and you reply with "What do you mean?" "Like where do we stand as friends or something else?" There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before she spoke. "I… I don't know how to say this but I think that we may be more than that." I tune out for a few seconds and think with relief that the feeling was mutual. She continues to speak and I creep closer quietly and stop inches from her. _This is the stupidest thing I have ever done. _I pushed her chin up with my thumb and we looked into each other's eyes for a second and running on instinct, I pushed my mouth against hers. Sam seems to stand to in shock but then in a second she is pushing back with just as much enthusiasm as I. Still running on instinct I probed along her lip with my tongue which parted, giving me access. My tongue darted in without effort and met resistance as our tongues fought a miniature battle in her mouth. She puts her hands up around my neck and deepens the kiss. The need for air becomes unbearable and I reluctantly break the kiss. Through pants I get out "You talk too much." To this she smiles and looks back up but to her surprise I start to run kisses down her jawline and down to her neck. I sucked on the sensitive flesh there being rewarded with a moan which seemed to divert all blood downward. My hands, tired of inactivity start to wander amongst her body and started to pay attention to her well rounded chest. Her breathing started to get deeper and slightly louder and all of the sudden a loud static noise fills our ears. "Attention all COG personnel outside of the gats of the port must fall back immediately. This is a blizzard warning. Fall back." _Fucking Cock Block! _ Sam sports a pout and I snuff the fire and pick up her jacket which I apparently took off in our make out session. I hand it to her and we walk out into the freezing cold walking in the general direction of the Port hand in hand. There is a logical explanation for that but I think something else is driving that. As we approached the gates Sam saw her reflection in some shattered glass. "Gavin! You gave me a hickey you asshole!" She says not very amused and punches me in the arm. We walk in and find Delta hanging around the Control center where the window was replaced. Sam is pushing her neck further down into her jacket and says that she's cold and that I need to shut up. Anya looks at us both and flashes us an all-knowing smile which makes me VERY uncomfortable. I deal with the banter between me and Baird and leave to go to bed. Sam follows me and I give her a light peck before opening my door and entering my room. I lay on my bed satisfied with the day's events, turn over and fall asleep.

A.N. Super long chapter! Please tell me what you think and just telling you so you stay tuned, the story will EARN it's M rating in 2-3 chapters maybe less. Au revoir!


	5. Author's Note

A.N: Hey guys, I would just like to say that I am very sorry for not writing for what, two years? Been extremely busy and was focusing on honors English and thus, I think that I will improve as a writer. However, the main point of this is to ask whether I should rewrite Debts Repaid entirely or just do slight edits. I really hate how it has turned out, to be honest, it fucking sucks. So just review this chapter with your answer and maybe a small rationale. I plan to start writing again within the week, just counting on some feedback from you.


End file.
